This invention relates to synthetic polymeric resins suitable for use as absorption resins.
Absorption resins are polymeric compositions having a high surface to mass ratio (.congruent.400 m.sup.2 /g), and are capable of absorbing large quantities of organic molecules. The general nature of absorption resins is well-known to those skilled in the art.
A typical absorption resin production involves the copolymerization of a noncross-linking monomer and a cross-linking monomer. Typical examples include styrene and divinylbenzene. Styrene and divinylbenzene are polymerized with the aid of an addition polymerization catalyst. After the polymerization is complete, the resin is ready for use.
References explaining the manufacture and use of absorption resins include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,052; 3,109,486; 3,338,029; 3,468,103; 3,549,562; 3,586,646; 3,716,482; 3,748,829; 3,776,283; 3,881,894; 3,897,193 and 4,218,224.
While these resins have been widely accepted in the market place, and have been useful in commerical processes, however, unbeknownst to the users, these resins may pose significant safety hazards. Specifically, these resins may pose significant fire hazards under a wide variety of conditions. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a separation resin which is not subject to these hazards.